Brilliant Minds
by KuroKage
Summary: Sango and Miroku were supposed to be destined for each other but what happens when two new students arrive at the school? Will their love conquer all of give in..?
1. Two New Students

Yo and welcome to my fourth fanfiction! I love writing these plus I'm going away to camp soon so please review! What if I ask for a certain amount of reviews? I probably won't get it but hey! wave wave  
  
Hmm...5 reviews sound fair? Thanks so much. bow bow  
  
Warning: I just thought I'd let ya know this story involves (spelling??) weird pairings that some people don't agree with...namely Sango and Sesshomaru? Yeah I know...what about the monk? Such a lecher! ((Dirty boy...dirty dirty boy!))  
  
I'm so hyper right now...well I do not own Inuyasha....or Sesshomaru......or Miroku......or Sango or Kagome.....definately not Shippou the comedy. Anyways....I need coffee!  
  
Read on!   
  
=== Fanfic Four ===  
  
== Chapter One: Two New Students ==  
  
"Inuyasha!...." Kagome poked the half demon who was snoring very loudly with his head on his desk. His ears twitched at the sound of his name but he remained asleep.  
  
Kagome glared at him with annoyance decided to try again. "Inu...yasha!" She said, clenching her fist at her side.  
  
He gave a loud snore and rolled his face into his arms still asleep. Another quick glare and Kagome nodded to herself. "Sit." With that, Inuyasha's face hit the desk quite hard. He jumped up prepared to attack whoever had done that but saw Kagome smiling sweetly at him.  
  
Giving her a look of annoyance he sat down at his desk and continued doodling drawings of Kagome in a miko outfit. Smiling to himself he put a little Sango slapping a Miroku who had a thought bubble directed to a bunch of other women.  
  
"What is that?" Inuyasha heard a familiar voice ask.  
  
He turned his head slightly to see Miroku leaning over his shoulder and staring down at the paper with the little doodle. "IS that me?" He asked again, pointing at the tiny round figure being whacked.  
  
"What do you think?" Inuyasha retorted balling the paper up and tossing it to the waste bin. It rolled in perfectly. "Score!" Inuyasha cried in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Welcome students and good morning from your favorite high school! I am Principal Mook bringing you your morning...." Lots of hushed whispering came over the intercom. "...Our only news this sad, dull, and dreary morning is our talent contest will be open once more for you drama queens or singers. Enjoy." The droning of his voice suggested this might not be his favorite time of the year. Contest time! With a loud click the intercom signaled off and kids were excused from their homerooms to next period.  
  
Kagome scurried fast to catch up with Inuyasha. "Hi Inuyasha. What class do you have next?"  
  
"Science...feh." Inuyasha said, stopped at his locker and spinning the combination lock.  
  
They were soon joined by Sango and Miroku. Sango was trying her hardest to keep Miroku at a safe distance from her while Miroku couldn't help himself. Every chance he got he would grab her butt and go on with his life.  
  
"Miroku-sama...I'm warning you." She said, her voice filled with anger.  
  
He smiled at her and put his hands down. A few moments passed before a resounding THWACK was heard throughout the hallway. Sango smiled and dusted off her hands, seeming to be pleased with herself. Miroku put a hand tenderly to his face and then crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What was that for?!" He said, accuatly (darn my spelling) sounding surprised.  
  
Shaking her head Sango looked at Kagome for help. Kagome merely shrugged.  
  
They headed for their next class, Sango and Kagome would be splitting off to go to history class while MIroku and Inuyasha got to enjoy Science class.  
  
"Honestly," Sango said, slamming her book against the wall next to the Science door. "What is the use of History? I know we have to learn about our country but these idiots are long gone and dead!" Frustrated she walked to class alone, her eyebrows knitted together.  
  
"She'll be over it once we get in there. I know she loves that class as much as she says she hates it." Kagome replied, watching Sango walk away.  
  
"Whatever you say." Inuyasha said, pulling out his pen and notebook to take notes. "Science is much worse."  
  
"Oh Science isn't that bad!" Kagome said. "It's mainly memorizing, that's easy to do."  
  
"For you anyway. Tell my beloved Sango I sha'll pick her up right after school near the same spot as always," Miroku said, turning to enter the classroom.  
  
"How about we all go get something to eat after class?" Kagome suggessted, catching MIroku by the shirt collar and pulling him back.  
  
He nodded his approval and went into the classroom to get a good seat.  
  
Inuyasha watched the monk go and turned back to Kagome. "Well, see you after by the water fountain. We can all go to WacDonalds (dont laugh ok? lol crap! i just laughed) after this and get some dried potatoes." (woo hoo)  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Kagome smiled at him and turned around. "See ya when I see ya!" With that she left to go to history class.  
  
--- Meanwhile In Science About Eh...Thirty Minutes Later ---  
  
"Class...we have a new student joining us today in our studies." The teacher, Miss Haruna (sound familiar? think sailor moon...yeah that one) said with an overjoyed smile, drawing her hands to the door as a young girl entered the room. She had shoulder lengthed hair pulled back into a ponytail and black eyes that shown fear and absurd shyness.  
  
"Tell the class your name, dear," Haruna instructed, rapping her ruler on the desk and scaring the poor girl.  
  
"I'm...I'm...." The frail one looked around spotting a cute boy sitting in the back she regained her dignity. "I'm Koharu Ugley (Ha ha ha)."  
  
"Take a seat where available, this is a large class." Haruna turned back to the board oblivious to her students and began sketching out lesson plans on the blackboard.  
  
"Would you look at her." Miroku said, watching as Koharu chose a seat near the front.  
  
"What are you rattling about, Monk?" Inuyasha said, slightly glaring at the monk.  
  
"She is so frail and tender. Much unlike Sango-chan." Miroku said, watching the girl still.  
  
"Give it up. She won't go for you."  
  
Miroku gave a glare Inuyasha's way. "She could. She might. Ah, did you see it when she looked at me? Oh! There she goes turning to see me again." Miroku waved to the girl. Her eyes widened and she turned away quickly.  
  
"Monk, she hasn't even met you and already fears you." Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed and bangs bent low over his eyes so no one cloud tell he was sleeping.  
  
Dreamily Miroku watched the new girl as she ever so slowly turned to look at him. He smiled at her once more. Koharu turned away again.  
  
Plucking a piece of paper from Inuyasha's binder Miroku scribbled a note to her:  
  
Would you like to join me and some friends after school at WacDonalds? Great, meet me at the fountain at the front of the school when it ends. I hope you do not fear me, that would be tragic losing the trust of one so fair as you. -Signed: The Handsome Monk-  
  
Aiming he tossed it. Perfectly it landed on her desk. Her eyes widened at it but she unfolded the paper and read over it quickly. Her mouth opened in a gasp and she reread it. Again she turned to see him. He offered her a smile and this time she nodded her head but turned back around, her face even paler.  
  
' Sango blushes and she goes pale. Women are strange creatures. ' Miroku too leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and leaning against the wall.  
  
--- Back to Sango and Kagome In History ---  
  
Sango shook her head, the hair around her face falling back into place.  
  
"I can't believe you are this worked up over some silly little test, Sango-chan." Kagome said, shuffling her papers and putting them in the back of her book.  
  
"This test could mean my whole grade in here! I can't slip up on this you know." Sango replied, taking very careful notes. She sighed and stretched her feet in the empty chair in front of her.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
The teacher used his knuckles to rap upon the blackboard for the classes attention. Turning to smile at all of them he motioned toward the door and it slowly opened, a new student walking in.  
  
"We have a new student joining our favorite high school today. He has transferred from a very special private school to hear. Please welcome him. Tell us your name and then have a seat anywhere you like. No seating arrangement in here."  
  
"Yet another new student?" Kagome whispered to Sango.  
  
"Honestly, who would WANT to transfer here." Sango replied, leaning back a bit and removing her feet from the desk.  
  
The boy was tall with long long silverish hair that reached almost to his knees. He wore a white polo shirt with a blue symbol on it and blue slacks which followed the dress code.  
  
"Sesshomaru." The boy grabbed up his bag and looked for a seat. THere were several available options. Girls were pushing other people out of their seats and motioning to the seats for Sesshomaru to take. He just looked at them sypathetically and walked on.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Sesshomaru asked Sango who had been watching since he arrived.  
  
"N-no." She said and looked down at her books. He had the most amazing golden eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru took the seat in front of her, a few of his silver hairs spilling over the back of the desk.  
  
The teacher continued, talking in a loud voice and tapping the blackboard continually to signafy more important matters of Japanese war history.  
  
"Do you happen to know anything about the test?"  
  
The voice startled Sango as she had been lost in a daydream about herself and Miroku enjoying time together without his gropes and touches. "Oh, yes I do."  
  
Reaching into her book she pulled out her test study paper. "We have to study this and the test will be in tomorrow at the end of class."  
  
"I don't have one of those."  
  
"You can make a copy of mine," Sango offered.  
  
"Would you like to study it together instead?" Sesshomaru said, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
Sango broke eye contact with him, her face getting redder by the second. Looking down at her book she replied. "Of course...we can study at my house or some friends and I are getting together after school to go to WacDonalds."  
  
"Sounds great. Where do I meet you?"  
  
"At the fountain," she said and couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
Turning back around Sango made a score signal with her hand. Kagome watched the whole thing, biting her lip. ' She is supposed to be with Miroku not this hott shot babe. He is cute though...' Kagome shook the thoughts away and went back to drawing Inuyasha on her notebook cover.  
  
== End Of Chapter One! ==  
  
That's the end of chapter one for now. I have so many ideas for this story! Please review and flames are cool if you wanna send them to me via email. )  
  
I'm calm again! cheers  
  
Please please please review my story! That would help so much. does peace sign 


	2. Lunch At WacDonalds

Alrighty! Thankyou soOoOo much to everyone who reviewed my story! That is so cool, I got 9! dances Okay okay so that isn't a record but I'm cool with it!   
  
One thing I want to say is...how can Sango and Sess be bad? Give the demon lord some love...aye  
  
(personal preferences i suppose)  
  
Anyways, I'll be at camp for a whole daaaagum week but if you want to be my best friend you can review my other Sango X Sesshomaru story. puppy dog eyes It's called Sudden Love. Just click on my sn thingy...I'd appreciate it very much. bows to you again  
  
Okay, I don't own any of it, but you knew that already.  
  
Now I begin! ((please dont let it suck! beg beg ))  
  
=== Fanfic Four ===  
  
== Chapter Two: Lunch At WacDonalds ==  
  
Sango stood by the fountain, her heart fluttering about in her chest jumping over her lungs and back to its normal place. Every now and then she checked her watch, staring at the little hand and watched as the other classes let out and kids came pouring out of the high school. She had gotten out early luckily.  
  
Miroku came walking toward her a large and wide happy grin on his face like he had just won the Olympics or something.  
  
"Hello Sango."  
  
"Miroku, you seemed pleased with yourself," she said, warily throwing him a slight narrowed eye glare.  
  
"I have invited a friend to join us." At that exact moment Koharu came out of the building, slightly hunched over and looking terrified of the big scary building. Miroku walked to her and led her over to the fountain to meet Miroku.  
  
' She looks like a...a badger... ' Sango thought but she bowed to Koharu none the less.  
  
"I'm Sango."  
  
"K-Koharu," the girl said nervously. Miroku laughed at her shyness and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"She'll warm up once she gets to know us all," he said, smiling and turning just in time to see Inuyasha and Kagome come out of the side door.  
  
"Look, I agree that she isn't ugly but is it nessisary to stare at her so hard?" Kagome cried, throwing her hands up in the air and almost smacking Inuyasha in the face.  
  
"Kikyo is cute...and I do NOT stare!" Inuyasha said, glancing in the other direction.  
  
Kagome shook her head and gave a heavy sigh. "I give up on you Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hey Kagome," Sango said, sitting down on the side of the fountain and staring down at the clear water.  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend and nodded. Had she told anyone about her guest yet?  
  
That was when Inuyasha saw Koharu.  
  
' Why is she staring at me like that...' Inuyasha thought, giving a wide eyed look to Koharu who stared at him through coal black eyes.  
  
"Miroku..." Inuyasha said, pointing an accusing thumb at Koharu.  
  
"Oh, this is my lovely friend Koharu. Koharu, meet Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha be nice!" Kagome said, smiling at Koharu and bowing. "I am Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Is a last name needed?" Inuyasha said, smarting off.  
  
"SIt!"  
  
THWACK!  
  
"Dammit!" Inuyasha said, standing back up. Koharu was giggling fiercly. Miroku practically beamed.  
  
"This is the first time I've heard you laugh!" He said, smiling and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Can we go now?" Inuyasha said, thoroughly disgusted.  
  
"No!" Sango said, jumping up.  
  
All four of them gave her a strange look and a heavy blush fell across her face.  
  
"I mean...no, not yet. I invited someone to come too," Sango said calmly.  
  
Kagome looked around. "Sango, no one is around here."  
  
Sango's face fell. "Yeah I guess you're right, let's go." She picked up her books in a depressed manner and started to drag her feet to her car.  
  
"Sango-chan...Have you already forgotten about me?"  
  
Sango turned to find the voice that she hoped it belonged to.  
  
Sesshomaru stood behind her, a startled Inuyasha and Miroku watching his every movement.  
  
"Of course not, I just thought you weren't coming. It's kinda late you know." Sango said, struggling to meet his eyes. ' He is so beautiful...'  
  
Sesshomaru smiled at her and turned back to the crowd of people standing by the well, two of them with their mouths slightly ajar.  
  
"Hello brother." Sesshomaru said, nodding his head toward Inuyasha making his long silver hair shake.  
  
"You invited this bastard??!!" Inuyasha cried, looking at Sesshomaru with complete disgust.  
  
Sesshomaru seemed please at Inuyasha's anger. Turning back he motioned for Sango to go to her car.  
  
"Coming or not?" Sango said to the others who stood for a moment before rushing to their cars to drive to the burger place.  
  
--- Now to WacDonalds we go! ---  
  
Upon arriving they ran to a table at the back of the restaurant to avoid anyone else from school. Girls watched with wide eyes as Sesshomaru walked down the aisles avoiding their stares and only focusing on the destination.  
  
They all sat down around the booth and gave drink orders to the lady who came with a pad of paper.  
  
Kagome, "Inuyasha and I will have water please. No more sugar for you," Kagome scolded him.  
  
"No way! I want a root beer!" Turning to the waitress he said, "Give me a root beer."  
  
The waitress scribbled it down.  
  
"The lovely Koharu will have a tea, unsweetened." Miroku said, using hand motions to signal everything the waitress needed to know about the "lovely Koharu".  
  
Sango silently gagged.  
  
"I'll have a Pepsi, please." Miroku said, carefully eyeing the waitress.  
  
"DrPepper for me." Sango said, staring down at the table.  
  
Sesshomaru looked to Sango and ordered the same thing she had gotten.  
  
"Anything to eat for any of you?"  
  
Kagome clamped a hand on Inuyasha's mouth before he could order. "No thanks, we're good with just drinks."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," the waitress said and turned around blowing a giant bubble with her gum.  
  
Miroku watched the waitress walk away. "A beauty that one."  
  
"Whatever." Sango muttered, glaring at the table.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? I'm hungry! WAITRESS!!!" Inuyasha yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth to scream at the waitress as she walked away.  
  
Kagome pinched his arm making Inuyasha swish his arms at her.  
  
"You two stop it...You'll frighten Koharu." Miroku said, putting an arm around her.  
  
' Like she isn't already...that freaky little badger witch. ' Sango thought, playing with her fork.  
  
"Sha'll we study?" Kagome suggested holding a shaking Inuyasha down with her hands.  
  
Sango nodded her head and pulled her study sheets out of her bag turning to Sesshomaru. He glanced down at her as she shuffled her papers.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and leaned back as Kagome cleared her throat to issue her questions.  
  
Miroku cuddled himself close to Koharu and began to whistfully (dont know the word, it just sounded kewl U;) explain his life purpose...it all having to do with meeting her. So shy and yet so beautiful with beautiful eyes.  
  
' What is he kidding? ' Sango thought, glancing in their direction. She quickly turned back to Sesshomaru and found herself locked in that situation where she couldn't look up and meet him in the eye.  
  
Quickly Sango began to quiz Sesshomaru, keeping her eyes down at the paper.  
  
Sesshomaru answered them with ease, making it seem like he could read her mind when she read over the answers.  
  
Again, she quizzed him.  
  
(You know...i'd love to have actual questions but since i'm not too great with Japanese History hand on back of head heh heh U)  
  
He knew the asnwer almost immediately. After about thirteen questions it was apparent he was boring of this.  
  
"Do you know the answers?" Sesshomaru said to her staring her straight in the face.  
  
' Now I have to look up at him... ' Slowly she met his gaze. "No. I mean yes! Yes, I do." Mentally she shook herself until she found she was getting lost deeply in his golden orbed eyes. They shone so brightly like polished bronze or copper. So beautiful they were with the right touch of yellow in them. His half lidded stare, perfect soft lips...ooh lips.  
  
' Sango! Get a hold of yourself! ' she thought, slapping herself mentally.  
  
"Good. Would you like to go play a song on that juke box?" He asked, taking his eyes away to look up at the juke box.  
  
"Sure." Sango said, glad to have an excuse to stand up.  
  
"Hey guys...we'll be right back." Sango said, turning back to them.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting over who had more right answers. Being one to try and solve everything, Kagome was convincing Inuyasha they could start over and keep count. Inuyasha would NOT have that at all.  
  
"I won, you know it so shut up and deal with it!"  
  
"You did not win!" Kagome said, sounding angered.  
  
"I did too wench!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well...you're ugly!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "You look like Kikyo!"  
  
"I must be pretty then because you think very highly of her!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"You said she was cute!"  
  
"Well you're ugly!"  
  
"Sit! Sit! SIT! Okay, Sango. Sit! Sit!"  
  
THWACK THWACK THWAM "Ahh!" THWACK THWACK!!!!  
  
Miroku sat with his arm around Koharu who was falling asleep quickly, probably at Miroku's droning about how beautiful she was. Koharu's head lay back on his shoulder as he described the meaning of her in life.  
  
"You are my wind and rain, my rain and thunder....oh she loves it so!" He gushed.  
  
(how annoying would that be? sweet for a bit, but still)  
  
Sesshomaru stood up following Sango to the juke box. She dug through her school pockets for quarters. After whipping out two she plucked them into it and began song searching.  
  
"Can you dance here?" He asked, looking at the dance floor.  
  
"You'd start a new trend, but yeah you can."  
  
Sesshomaru just nodded his head and watched as Sango flipped through trying to find a decent song to play. She settled for a Nickleback song, her interests being in old rock for the time being. Okay okay, so she was hoping to impress Sesshomaru.  
  
"Good choice."  
  
She nodded embarressed slightly and looked at her feet. A few seconds which seemed like minutes passed. She could feel his gaze on her so calmly she looked up at the table they had just come from. Kagome was furiously sitting Inuyasha who had his hands up trying to fight back. Miroku was still talking on and on. His thoughts were so amazing it was a wonder he didn't have little stars in his eyes.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Sesshomaru asked calmly staring at her.  
  
"To this...song?" Sango asked, nervous about everyone watching them.  
  
"Yes. Surely you can dance." He smirked.  
  
"Of course I can!" It was true, she could but only to her own beat. It was time to show off anyhow, she figured. I've got the hott guy for once! Sango blushed.  
  
"Alright, I'll dance."  
  
Putting out his hand, he waited for her to take it. Gingerly, she did. Leading her forward a bit he waited for the second song choice to play.  
  
How the hell'd we wind up like this? Why weren't we able....to see the signs that we missed and try and turn the tables. I wish you'd unclench your fits and unpack your suitcase. Lately there's been too much of this but dont think its too late...   
  
Sesshomaru began to push her across the floor and she followed the beat moving slowly with it back into his arms. A few moments into the chorus people gathered around the room and stared as the couple danced to the rock music.  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits instead of a hollywood horror. Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will...Someday somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now. I know you're wondering when. you're the only one who knows that.   
  
Sesshomaru smiled at her as she twirled back into his arms moving arms to the motion. He more or less watched her dance, moving a bit to the motions. Such a hard song to dance too, yet they were actually doing it.  
  
"They're not too bad," A few people mused.  
  
"Nah, they've got beat."  
  
"Yeah, I agree."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome pushed their way through the group to get a better glimpse of what everyone was staring at.  
  
You're the only one who knows that...I know you're wondering when...  
  
With the last guitar strum Sesshomaru tilted Sango backwards until her ponytail touched the floor. Picking her back up he let go of her quickly.  
  
"That was enjoyable." Sesshomaru turned and pushed through the crowd back to the table to sip the drink that have arrived.  
  
"Sorry it took so long. I was confused between the water or root beer." The poor waitress said, turning on her heels. She paused and turned back to Sango and Sesshomaru. "Good moves by the way." Then she left.  
  
Blushing Sango sipped of her DrPepper staring at the table. She could almost feel Miroku's gaze searing into her. ' Stupid monk.... '  
  
--- Later that evening...yeah they stayed out late...at Sesshomaru's house ---  
  
"Good night Sango. I sha'll see you tomorrow." He turned to walk inside.  
  
"Um Sesshomaru!" Sango said, mustering all she could.  
  
"I....uh..." ' wanted to know if you woudl concider dating me?...Yeah right.' she thought.  
  
"I wanted to thankyou for the dance. It was fun, I never do things like that." She offered a smile.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head not allowing his emotions to creep over his face. ' I thank you also Sango,' he thought.  
  
Instead he gave her a small bow and turned inside his house shutting the door.  
  
Sango stood on his porch for a second longer waiting until she was sure she could move. Turning she got into her car and drove back to her home just a few blocks from his.  
  
Once she was safe in her room she flopped onto her bed only to have her phone ring a milisecond later. Picking it up she angrily answered, "Hello!?"  
  
"Hey Sango. Temper tantrum?"  
  
"Oh hey Kagome. Sorry about that."  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, sounding concered. An annoying crunching was heard, indicating she was chewing potato chips.  
  
"Just thinking about that lecher and his actions tonight. What does he want with that...badger face?" Angrily Sango crumpled a sheet of paper in her hand.  
  
"Oh give him a break...wait...badger face?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Yeah..." Sango said, not in the mood for jokes or laughter.  
  
"So what was with you and Sesshomaru's dancing?"  
  
"It was just dancing."  
  
' Dang, I can feel that girl's glare through the phone...'  
  
"Look Kagome, I have to go. I'll see you in a bit." Sango said, dropping the phone onto the handle without another word or a goodbye to her friend.  
  
== End of Chapter Two! ==  
  
Yeah, I know...kinda blah blah but I'm trying to use more vocal instead of letting everyone assume what is being said. . .plus its' easier ; If anyone has any song preferences lemme know cause I have a slight idea for more dancing. dances I love to dance!  
  
Please pleaes review! I'm going for...13 reviews? ((its just wish))  
  
Anyways, flames are welcome or if you have any idea to help me along here, well please review even if u already hav!  
  
dances away on tiptoe  
  
Song: Nickelback; The Long Road; Someday 


	3. Fliers & Maine Street

Okay, Chapter Three is finally up. Sorry it took so long. I just returned from church camp with no music for five days! ((Cries)) So anyways, hope this chapter doesn't suck.  
  
Moving on...  
  
=== Brilliant Minds ===  
  
--- Chapter Three: Fliers ---  
  
Sango walked into the school building, a slight smile playing over her lips. She had been dreaming about her dance with Sesshomaru all night. She was quite sure he'd speak to her when she came in. He hadn't so far, shooting her hope down a bit. Shaking her head she kept walking down the hallway to History class where he sat in front of her.  
  
"Hey Sango," Kagome called to her friend, waving for Sango to stop. Sango kept walking to the classroom. "Sango?"  
  
Entering the room she hurried to her seat, sitting down and crossing her legs in Sesshomaru's seat. She stared intently at the door, watching for him to come in and waiting. Would be speak to her? She hoped so.  
  
Sesshomaru finally came in, next to last just when the class was starting to settle down and the teacher was pulling out her material to teach. He sat down without a word to Sango and faced the front. She felt a little hurt by his actions but decided he just didn't want to get in trouble.  
  
But he spoke yesterday, she reminded herself. No, no. Sango sat forward staring at the chalkboard as her teacher drew out the reminder for the test.  
  
"The test is Friday, remember that. Write it down if you have to." She cleared her throat and turned to one student in the front, instructing him to pass out some fliers.  
  
The kid stood up and shuffled down the rows, putting one on everyone's desk.  
  
Sango picked hers up and read it quickly, seeing the top words big and bold. Rereading it, she was more careful about it, studying the small lettering at the bottom:  
  
School Dance-a-thon Contest  
  
Held at the gym: Friday  
  
Celebration: Halloween  
  
Dress Code: Costumes contest also.  
  
Dance Rules:  
  
)) Must have a partner ((  
)) Costumes must match ((  
)) Dancing has to be appropriate ((  
)) Dance to only three songs. No more, no less. ((  
  
Thank you and have a good time!  
  
-Student Staff & Principal-  
  
With wide eyes, Sango read it again. Her mouth was slightly open.  
  
"Are you going, Sango?" Kagome asked her friend, turning to her with the paper still held in her hand.  
  
"Definitely. That is, if I can find a good partner." Sango directed her words toward the back of Sesshomaru's head. He was writing in his notebook, unaware of the rest of the world. He hadn't even picked up the paper that was just passed out.  
  
Giving a loud sigh, Sango turned back to Kagome. "You going to ask Inuyasha to dance with you?"  
  
"Yeah, probably." Kagome said, going off into her dreamy state.  
  
Shaking her head at her friend, Sango sighed heavily again and listened to her teacher for the rest of the period.  
  
--- During Lunch Later That Afternoon In The Cafeteria ---  
  
"So Koharu," Miroku said sneakily. He wrapped a wandering arm around her shoulders smiling at her. "Are you going to the dance-a-thon?"  
  
Koharu blushed and looked down at her tray. "I don't dance."  
  
"Oh come on. Sango can teach you. She dances very well." Miroku said with his eyes locked onto the top of Koharu's head.  
  
Sango gave a loud snort and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back. She was in no mood to eat, unlike Inuyasha. He had a roll in each hand, chewing on a piece of meat.  
  
"I'm starving!" He exclaimed, chewing.  
  
"We know." Kagome said, tracing circles in her mashed potatoes with her fork.  
  
The rest of the lunch period passed quickly. The only one who talked was Miroku as he flattered Koharu over and over again, smiling at her.  
  
Sango was thoroughly ready to puke.  
  
--- Maine Street ---  
  
Sango walked briskly, keeping her head down. She could felt her anger slowly seeping out of her body and surrounding her like a cast.  
  
' Why won't he ask me? Was he just playing around with me? ' Sango though, randomly kicking at rocks as she headed to the mall to cool off.  
  
: In this time are we learning, or do we sit here wondering why this world isn't turning around? It's now or never! :  
  
She listened to the music as she walked through the wide doors and headed straight to the music store.  
  
: Where's the truth for us to use? All we seem to do is lose, who we are and how we tried. Are we all the same inside? It's now or never to decide. :  
  
"Sango."  
  
The voice came out of nowhere. Sango set the CD she had been holding down and whipped around searching the crowd for who had called to her.  
  
"Sango."  
  
Slightly growling she spoke. "Who is it? What do you want?"  
  
Mysterious as the voice came...so did Sesshomaru. He appeared directly beside her, still dressed in the school uniform. There was no smile on his lips, no frown.  
  
"I got the note in class today. The one about the dance."  
  
Sango didn't know what to say or do. She could be mad at him, or she could be happy he was speaking with her.  
  
Tensely she replied, "Yes, I got it too."  
  
"I suppose it's worth trying out."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Then you'll attend it with me, I take it."  
  
Sango's mouth dropped open. Just like that he was asking her to dance with him at the contest!  
  
"You mean, compete with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is a lot of preparation in this Sesshomaru..." She said, distantly looking off.  
  
"I know. We can meet after classes tomorrow and discuss our costumes." He turned to leave.  
  
"I didn't say I would though!"  
  
He didn't hear her. Sesshomaru was already gone, disappearing into the crowd and turning out the doors. Sango ran to the doors, her arm outstretched. He was gone.  
  
Sighing to herself, she was also smiling on the inside.  
  
' Sesshomaru asked me to the dance. ' She was dancing with herself while she thumbed through the new CDs. "There's nothing good here."  
  
Sango turned to leave. Sitting outside she tapped her foot to the song.  
  
: Her boyfriend he don't know anything about her. He's too stoned, Nintendo. I wish that I could make her see: She's just the flavor of the week. :  
  
Faking air guitar, she listened intently to song. It fit her in a distant way. "Her boyfriend he don't know anything about her...he's too stoned. He's too stoned. He's too stoned."  
  
"I wish that I could make her see, she's just the flavor of the week."  
  
An arm snaked around Sango's shoulder. Tensing she jumped back, falling into a flowerbed. "What are you doing monk?" Sango cried.  
  
"Just watching you sing. You sing quite well," Miroku said calmly, smiling at her.  
  
"Either Koharu has finally had enough of your random nonsense or you have picked me to annoy today," Sango said coldly.  
  
: Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something you said? Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead. Held up so high, I'm such a breakable thread. You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be! :  
  
Miroku gave a laugh, turning to watch the crowd. Sango regained her composure, sitting back on the edge a good foot away from him. Miroku closed the space. "Come on Sango, I'm not that bad." He smiled at her.  
  
"Go bother Koharu."  
  
"Still bitter I see."  
  
"Bitter? Me? No," Sango excused it.  
  
: You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. All of this time you were pretending; so much for my happy ending. :  
  
Sighing to himself Miroku stood up.  
  
"Sorry about all this Koharu crap."  
  
"Did she dump you or what?" Sango said.  
  
"Nothing like that. I'm just sorry." With that said, he walked off. Sango watched him go until he completely disappeared with the crowd.  
  
Shaking her head she closed her eyes and looked at the ground. "At least I have the dance to look forward too."  
  
=== End Chapter Three ===  
  
Okay that's it for Chapter Three. I need one more idea for a song if anybody wants to let me know! ((Begs))  
  
Please review, I want to ask for some reviews but ((taps chin)) ((laughs)) Can I ask for...18 reviews? ((Right now I'm at fifteen so please review!!))  
  
Songs: Now or Never; Three Days Grace Flavor of the week; American Hi-Fi My Happy Ending; Avril Lavigne 


	4. Getting Ready For What?

Hah hah hah! ((is proud)) I'm back again from Houston! I had so much fun there... sparkly eyes Anyways, so here's the next chapter!  
  
Please review, they mean so much...((tear)) ((maniac laughter))  
  
=== Brilliant Minds ===  
  
--- Chapter Four: Getting Ready For What? ---  
  
"Come on Sango, it's not that bad!" Kagome said, holding up the midnight blue dress. There were straps which was exactly why Sango was rejecting it.  
  
"No way, Kagome. How about..." She put her finger on her lip thoughtfully, her eyes roaming around the giant store. "This one!" Sango declared, pulling out a light pink dress that covered her shoulders, neck, arms, and legs.  
  
Kagome fell over backwards. "Sango, it's not gonna kill you to try and look pretty for one evening."  
  
"You sayin' I don't look pretty?" Sango shot back. She had been acting this way ever since Sesshomaru had asked her to be his dance partner.  
  
"No I'm not." Kagome was frustrated. She grabbed a light pink dress and light yellow dress, throwing them onto the counter. "I'll just get them both and ask Inuyasha his opinion on it."  
  
"Oh, he asked you to dance with him?"  
  
"Not yet, but he will," Kagome said, smiling. He would, he had too. They were practically going out it seemed.  
  
Sango nodded her head and looked around the racks of clothing. She had no clue was Sesshomaru wanted to dress in because he hadn't spoken to her since them and that had been two days. They didn't really have all that long.  
  
"So how did you do on the test today?" Kagome asked, holding up her bag.  
  
"I think I did just fine..." Sango said, knowing fully well she had probably failed the stupid test.  
  
"Me too." Kagome said, fully knowing that she was pretty smart and pretty smart would get you an A on the test.  
  
"Have you spoken to Miroku lately?" Kagome asked, walking out of the store with Sango who was sadly...empty handed.  
  
"NO!" Quickly Sango covered up her mistake. "I mean: No, I haven't. Am I supposed too?" She gave a slight glare in Kagome's direction.  
  
Kagome's hands shot up in the air. "I didn't mean for you to get so testy. Koharu and him haven't been doing too good. She turned him down for the dance."  
  
"Really." Sango pretended not to be interested.  
  
"Sango...I'm concerned. YOu've been acting really weird lately. Is something bothering you?" Kagome asked, her I-Have-To-Save-The-World attitude kicking in.  
  
"Of course I am...I'm just...nervous about dancing. Yeah, nervous." Sango said looking away so Kagome wouldn't know she was lying. She was nervous about being with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hm..Wanna come to my house? You can watch Inuyasha and me dance and tell me what you think."  
  
"Sure, but first..." Sango looked towards the doors as they headed to the exit. "I need to...give my...cat some water. I'll meet you at your house in half an hour. That'll give you time to get Inuyasha there." Sango said, smiling at her friend.  
  
"Alright.." Kagome didn't believe it for a second...and since when did she have a cat? Puzzled but not questioning Sango, Kagome unlocked her car and got in grabbing for her cellphone.  
  
Sango did the same, only she put the car into reverse and was out of the lot before Kagome could punch a button.  
  
Kagome punched the buttons on her phone watching Sango zip out of the parking lot.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha? Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, we have to talk...it's about Sango. Inuyasha: I don't want to talk about her.  
  
Kagome: Why not? Inuyasha: SHe's dancing with my no good brother. Kagome: She is!? Inuyasha: Yep, feh. Kagome: Well, I invited her over to watch us dance. Inuyasha: US dance?! Kagome: Go with it Inu-Yasha! Inuyasha: Feh. Kagome: We can talk to her about Sesshomaru then. Inuyasha: Alright, alright. Kagome: Can you come to my house? Inuyasha: Will your dad beat me up? Kagome: ((laugh)) Inuyasha: I'm serious... Kagome: Meet me at my house in ten minutes. Bring...some cool clothes. Inuyasha: Cool...clothes..? Kagome: Bye! Inuyasha: Wait-! Ah, dammit. She hung up.  
  
--- In Sango's car..heading too...where do you think? ((leery gaze)) ((another word I dont know )) ---  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Sango was at Sesshomaru's house, knocking on the same door once again trying to figure out what was wrong with him.  
  
' Does he hate me? ' She wondered, gazing at the door mat. ' One more minute and I'm leaving. '  
  
Sango began a countdown.  
  
No answer still.  
  
Sighing sadly to herself she turned around to leave. Heading to her car she pushed the key in and started the engine.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The voice came out of nowhere, startling Sango. She jerked in her car causing her purse to fly out of her hand and into the floorborad.  
  
"Darn it!" Sango looked up to see who had spoken to her and was shocked to see none other than Sesshomaru.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked again, maintaining his cool.  
  
"I was trying to figure out when you plan on helping me pick out our dance costumes!" Sango was furious at him, once again. She bent over and scooped her things into her purse, her face bright red.  
  
"When do you suggest?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Right now is good."  
  
"No, not right now. I'm finding us music to dance too," he replied.  
  
"You can do that later, we have to get this done. Come on."  
  
"....."  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
"......"  
  
He was deep in thought. Should he go or stay? He wasn't really finding music. That was already done with and so simple.  
  
"Alright," finally he said.  
  
"Get in." Sango looked over at the empty passenger seat.  
  
"Let me get my jacket, Sango." Sesshomaru said, turning quickly and walking back into his home. Sango watched him go, her eyes on his beautiful hair as it swished perfectly in the warm sun. The beautiful tones ((That can mean color wise i hope...feh)) radiating ((i do know that word!)) magnificently. ((erm...spelling. wait...erm? ((laughter)) ))  
  
To bring her mind back to reality Sango began to snap her fingers in front of her face. "Wake up, wake up." Shaking her head she looked at her steering wheel. "I need to call...Kagome."  
  
Grabbing her cell phone she quickly dialed the number and pressed it up to her ear.  
  
Kagome: Yes? Sango: Kagome? It's Sango. Kagome: Oh hey, are you anywhere close? Sango: We'll have to cancel the dancing for a later time. Kagome: How come? Sango: No reason. 'Ah, I hate lying to her like this...' Kagome: I heard about who you are dancing with. Sango: Oh, really? Kagome: Really. Sango: ............ Kagome: I have to go, Inuyasha is here. Sango: See you Kagome. Kagome: Yeah...see ya when I see ya.  
  
Click.  
  
Sango put her phone into her bag, feeling a little bit upset that she ditched on her so easily. Kagome seemed to have planned this meeting so easily that she had to have been planning it for a while.  
  
::: She spilled her coffee broke a shoe lace, smeared the lipstick on her face. Slammed the door and said I'm sorry I...Had a bad day again.::  
  
"I'll make it up to her," Sango promised, looking at Sesshomaru's door. At that moment he emerged ((right right??)) holding his coat in his hand. Slowly he walked over to the passenger side, taking his sweet time.  
  
Sango unlocked the doors and waited for him to get into the car. She waited, and waited. Finally the door opened and Sesshoomaru slid in, straightening his bangs. He was so tall the top of his head touched the roof of the car.  
  
' He is beautiful, ' Sango thought, traveling to Cloud Nine.  
  
"Sango?" Sesshomaru said, noticing how she was staring at him so.  
  
"Oh sorry." Sango blushed.  
  
"What are we getting ready for? We have plenty of time." He said openly.  
  
Sango felt like crushing her head into the door. "We have to get ready now because it's not that far away!"  
  
"It's tomorrow...so what?" He said, turning sideways to look at her.  
  
Sango ground her fingers into the steering wheel and drove to the mall, jumping out of her car.  
  
"Please at least act interested."  
  
Sesshomaru just looked at her, then up at the mall. "I'll try."  
  
Sango felt her heart drop once again. She sighed to herself and turned back to the mall building, her face fallen and darkened. ' This is going to be hell. '  
  
=== End of Chapter Four ===  
  
BLAM. Dont be upset if I messed up on the dates please, I kept forgetting I wanted to make it the day before the dance and got confused....  
  
Oh, and thank you to everyone who left me a song to put in it...I need quite a few. ((Nod nod)) That song by Big and Rich, I love it so! I'll probably use Switchfoot...love them.  
  
((sings)) Song: Bad Day; Fuel  
  
Please please please review me! 


	5. The Dance Part I

Okay, here's chapter five. I don't know how many people are reading this one...((looking around thoughtfully)) Anyways, if you are please, please review.  
  
Here's a thought, if you put together two characters...Sango and Sesshomaru...is that messing up the storyline? I got accused of that. It was like...ouch.  
  
So, read on and please review.  
  
=== Brilliant Minds ===  
  
--- Shortly after the mall ---  
  
Sango stepped back out into the sunshine carrying an oversized bag with her clothes and shoes. Sesshomaru walked behind her holding his giant bag like the weight was nothing.  
  
"These are heavy," She remarked, heading toward her car.  
  
Sesshomaru followed.  
  
They both got into the car, Sesshomaru fixing his hair once again while Sango tried to start the car.  
  
"It's not starting..." She began to get worried.  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on, help me. It will not start!"  
  
He reached over and fiddled with the key a moment then grabbed her steering wheel jerking on it until the key would finally turn. The engine started.  
  
"How...did you do that?"  
  
"You didn't park straight. It locks up the steering wheel." He sat back up, staring forward.  
  
((It is true: the wheel really does lock up.))  
  
She said nothing, just backed out of the parking lot and headed toward Sesshomaru's house.  
  
::: If you want me to wait, I would wait for you. If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through. If you don't wanna say anything at all, I'm happy wondering. :::  
  
--- Friday ---  
  
It was finally Friday. Sango was completely nervous the whole day. She was also tired because she hadn't slept at all the whole night thinking about how Sesshomaru had helped her in the car. Maybe he returned her feelings?  
  
::: Ever since I met you, I never could forget you. I only wanna get you right here next to me. Cause everybody needs someone they can trust and... You're somebody that I found just in time. :::  
  
What feelings? She didn't love him, did she? Sango was worthless the whole day. Even Inuyasha tried to snap her out of it, but she just sat there not eating just staring at her tray. There was so much to think about.  
  
"Sango..." Miroku was by her side in an instant.  
  
"..."  
  
So the rest of the lunch was ate in complete silence, very unusual because there was always something going on. Miroku flirting, or Kagome and Inuyasha having one of their little spats.  
  
--- That night at Sango's house ---  
  
That night Sango stood in front of her mirror gazing at herself. She spun around noting how the skirt twirled just perfectly. Sesshomaru had picked it out, probably thinking about how it would twirl.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
Sango spun around. It was Sesshomaru.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She locked the door, hadn't she?  
  
"Picked the lock. I had to make sure you did everything right." He walked up behind her and used his nails to free a few wisp of hair from her thick half braid. He picked up a comb and ran it through her bangs.  
  
"Sesshomaru..."  
  
"Close your eyes," he commanded, and she did. He quickly applied more make- up to her eyes. "Alright. Let's go get your shoes and leave."  
  
Sango nodded her head, walking downstairs and to the front door with Sesshomaru behind her. Did he just say she looked beautiful? Her heart skipped a beat. I'm going to need a pace maker after this.  
  
Slipping on her shoes she followed him outside and climbed into his car. The roof was much taller so he fit in perfectly.  
  
The drive to the Dance was very quiet, no sounds except for the passing of cars, probably on their way to the dance. It was a very big deal to most people.  
  
After about five minutes Sango and Sesshomaru arrived at the dance. Sesshomaru climbed out of the car, walking over to Sango's side and opening the door for her while she was digging through her purse. She was quite shocked but also took his arm to lead her inside.  
  
"We'll win." He assured her, leading her into the dance hall.  
  
"Welcome to the Dance-A-Thon! If you are dancing, please make your way to the backstage and wait for your turn to be called on. We'll be beginning shortly.  
  
"We got here just in time," Sesshomaru remarked, leading her backstage.  
  
Sango was getting nervous. She still felt her heart skip every time Sesshomaru said "we." Meaning the two of them...together. It was wonderful.  
  
Once backstage they met up with Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had his arms crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face as he stared forward.  
  
"What's his problem?" Sango asked.  
  
"He's mad about his outfit, but we do match!" Kagome gave a little twirl to show. Her dress was light yellow with frills at the ends of her sleeves and a v-neck. Inuyasha was wearing a light yellow shirt with frills at the three quarter sleeves.  
  
Sesshomaru was smirking at Inuyasha's funny colored shirt.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! Yours isn't much better!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at his white billowy shirt and black pants. "I got to pick mine, very unlike you."  
  
"Hey, I got to pick whether I wanted frills or not!" Inuyasha shot back.  
  
"And you picked frills? How manly little brother."  
  
"No!" Realizing he lost... "Kagome made me get the frilly one."  
  
"It needed it to match mine better," She said. "Plus, it's a cheerful color."  
  
Always in such a good mood, Sango thought, trying to past everyone to the crowd.  
  
"We're ready to begin! Meet Misaki and....Greg."  
  
Greg and Misaki came out of the shadows and onto the dance floor as their song played. Sango knew it and couldn't help but think of Miroku when it played.  
  
::: I think I've already lost you, I think you're already gone. I think I'm finally scared now. You think I'm weak, I think you're wrong. I think you're already leaving. Feels like your hand in on the door. I thought this place was empire, now I'm relaxed. I can't be sure. I think your so mean, I think we should try. I think I could need this in my life and I think I'm scared. I think too much, I know its wrong it's a problem I'm dealing if you're gone. Maybe its time to come home. There's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move. If you're gone, baby you need to come home. There's a little bit of something in me in everything in you. :::  
  
It's funny how you can just fall for someone so easily and forget about someone else, she thought, thinking of how Miroku had always been flirting with her and grabbing at her butt. He did it to everyone else though.  
  
::: I bet you're hard to get over. I bet the room just won't shine. I bet my hands I could stay here, I bet you need more than you mind.:::  
  
It was true. He was so hard to get over, but having Sesshomaru around made it all so much simpler. If only he would show how he felt instead of leaving her in the dark.  
  
:: I think you're so mean, I think we should try. I think I could need this in my life and I think I'm scared. Do I talk too much? I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing if you're gone. Baby, its time to come home. Well, there's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move. If you're gone, hell baby you need to come home. Oh, come home. There's a little bit of something me, in everything in you. Something in me, in you. :::  
  
Sighing to herself, she waited through another song from Misaki and Greg whom she didn't know.  
  
"Thank you very much. Wonderful job! Next, Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
Kagome turned around grabbed Sango's hands giving them a tight squeeze. "You'll be dancing to our songs."  
  
She headed out onto the stage with Inuyasha's hand in hers.  
  
There was silence for a few moments as Kagome and Inuyasha put their head down and held hands, standing a foot apart.  
  
"What song are they doing?" Sango asked Sesshomaru, stepping next to him with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"I'm not sure," He replied, his eyes on the couple.  
  
Sango saw Kagome give a small smile.  
  
::: Let's do it... :::  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha threw up their right hand to their forehead.  
  
::: No, no man. Cut that man. We going to get into the new ChaCha Slide, part two. :::  
  
When the pulsing beat started again Inuyasha and Kagome began stepping in tune in a complete circle.  
  
:: Okay we gonna do the basic step. To the left, take it back now y'all. One hop this time. Right foot, let's go. Left foot, let's go. ChaCha real smooth. Turn it up! Now it's time to get funky. :::  
  
They followed the instructions but gave it more of a dance beat to it twirling and being in tune with each other completely. Sango could feel her jaw on the ground as they danced.  
  
"They move so smoothly..." Sango was in awe.  
  
"It must have taken some practice to get the kinks out of that song." Sesshomaru remarked, watching them dance.  
  
People in the audience were cheering and doing the ChaCha Slide along with the couple.  
  
::: Right foot let's stomp. Left foot let's stomp. Freeze!! Everybody clap your hands. How low can you go? Can you go down low? All the way to the floor. How low can you go? Can you bring it to the top, like you never, never stop? One hop this time! Reverse, reverse! Slide to the left, slide to the right. Reverse, reverse. ChaCha now y'all. :::  
  
This song made Sango want to dance. Finally it was coming to an end. It was apparent how thankful Sesshomaru was of that. The song annoyed him.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Sango saw Miroku. He was standing in the audience, dressed in a beautiful white shirt with buttons down the front. He had his arm around an unhappy Koharu who looked scared to be here.  
  
(( I want you to know that I'm happy for you. I wish nothing but the best for you both...Does she speaks eloquently? And would she have your baby? I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother. ))  
  
Sango felt her heart fall seeing the two. She looked forward to watch Kagome and Inuyasha who were dancing to a new song.  
  
:::Take me away, take me far away from here. I will run with you. Don't be afraid, navigate and I will steer into the sun. We will run. :::  
  
"That is the perfect song for those two," Sango remarked, watching and waiting. She couldn't help but turn back and look at Miroku.  
  
(('Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no. And every time you speak her name. Does she know how you told me you'd hold me until you died, 'till you died? But you're still alive...you seem very well, things look peaceful. I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know...))  
  
::: We will run, woah oh. Run, we will run. Oh yeah. :::  
  
She glanced back at Miroku.  
  
::: Wouldn't it be good if we they would understand us? Wouldn't it be good if we could be together? :::  
  
::: Don't be afraid, let's runaway and I will steer into the sun, we will run. :::  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both came to a complete haunt, sweat on their faces obvious. They took a low bow and walked off stage.  
  
"Wait, what was their third song?" Sango asked, confused.  
  
"I don't know what it was called." Sesshomaru was too busy watching the next couple dance making sure Sango and him would be able to win.  
  
"Thank you. Wonderful job."  
  
There was a pause of silence.  
  
"The next couple to dance is...Sango and Sesshomaru!"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled and took Sango's hand, leading her onto the dance floor.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Nervous is all." Sango was looking down at Miroku who gave her a thumbs up with the hand that wasn't around Koharu.  
  
::: On a Monday I am waiting, Tuesday I am fading. And on Wednesday I can't sleep. Then the phone rings, I hear you. In the darkness is a clear view: You've come to rescue me. Fall. With you I fall so fast, I can hardly catch my breath I hope it last. :::  
  
::: Oh seems like I can finally rest my head on something real. I like the way that feels and oh, it's as if as you know me better than I ever knew myself. I love how you can tell all the pieces of me. Oh the pieces, pieces. Pieces of me. :::  
  
Sango felt herself being twirled backwards as the song came to an end. She couldn't focus and she knew Sesshomaru would be upset at her because she couldn't focus.  
  
Put all your thoughts into it, Sango thought. Think about whom you are dancing with. Just dance and put all your emotions into it.  
  
(( Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity. I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner. There was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced, and now you're thinking of me when you ....her. ))  
  
((And I'm here to remind you of the mess you left when you went away. It's not fair to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me. You oughta know.))  
  
::: Oh these little rejections how they add up quickly. One small sideways look and I feel so ungood. Somewhere along the way I think I gave you the power to make me feel the way I thought only my father could... :::  
  
All my efforts, Sango thought. All my efforts.  
  
::: I can feel so unsexy for someone so beautiful. So unloved for someone so fine. I can feel so boring for someone so interesting. So ignorant for someone of sound mind.:::  
  
So true was the song. How did he know? Sesshomaru did pick them out after all.  
  
::: When will you stop leaving baby? When will I stop deserting baby? When will I start staying with myself? :::  
  
They pulled themselves together and slowly spun.  
  
Breathing deeply she prepared for the last song. It meant a lot to her and it used to be her song to Miroku. How Sesshomaru knew that was beyond her when he listed their songs in the mall the day before.  
  
To think it had only been twenty-four hours.  
  
::: You're a song written by the hands of God. Don't get me wrong. This might sound to you a bit odd, but you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding and right under your clothes, is where I find them. :::  
  
"Underneath you're clothes, there's an endless story. There's the man I chose, there's my territory. And all the things I deserve for being such a good girl honey," Sango sang silently so Sesshomaru wouldn't hear her.  
  
"I love you more than all that's on the planet, moving...walking...talking...breathing. You know it's true, oh baby it's so funny. You almost don't believe it! As every voice is hanging from the silence, lamps are hanging from the ceiling. Like a lady to her good manners, I'm tied up to this feeling."  
  
::: ...there's my territory and all the things I deserve for being such a good girl honey. Underneath you're clothes woah oh. There's the man I chose, there's my territory and all the things I deserve for being such a good girl. Oh...:::  
  
((I wish there was a chance for you and me. I wish you couldn't find a place to be. This is pathetic, it's sardonic, it's psychotic. Tango was not for three, never meant to be.))  
  
They took a low bow and exited to the other side of the stage, smiling and giving small waves. Sango thought she heard Miroku whistle but it could have been anyone.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were on the other side, Kagome with a big smile and Inuyasha who was twisting about in his shirt.  
  
"What's with him?" Sango asked, looking at Inuyasha then to Kagome.  
  
"He's complaining that his shirt itches," Kagome replied.  
  
"I bet it would with all that frill. Don't you feel manly, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at his little brother.  
  
"I'm going to-"Inuyasha began.  
  
"Now, now Inuyasha." Kagome turned to Sango. "You and Sesshomaru danced great!" She clutched Sango's hands.  
  
"Thank you. Y'all did a great job especially on...the ChaCha slide." Sango laughed.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome blushed. "It was a fun song to do, just a lot of moving."  
  
Sango smiled. "I'm going to go get a drink, I'll be back."  
  
She turned and walked down the steps leaving the three to talk and watch the next couple that was out there dancing.  
  
"Hey Sango." The voice startled her. Sango jumped and turned back around.  
  
"Hi, Miroku."  
  
"I liked that last song.." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah." She turned back to the punch table to pour her a drink like she said.  
  
"Remember that time you sang it to me?" He asked, stepping up beside her to get himself a cup of punch too.  
  
"That was a long time ago."  
  
"Yes, it was. I can't believe you did it though." He smiled.  
  
"Me neither." Sango blushed, she had to have been drunk that night.  
  
--- Flashback ---  
  
Sango sat on the edge of the bridge with Miroku beside her. They were only fourteen years old but Sango knew how she felt about him. Miroku was just a minor playboy at that age.  
  
"You're a song written by the hands of God, Miroku," she had said. After giving her a questioning look Sango had begun to sing him the whole song. He listened intently.  
  
"Do you like me, Sango-Chan?"  
  
Sango had blushed and began singing the song once again.  
  
"I like that song," Little Miroku had said, looking down at the water.  
  
--- End Flashback---  
  
Miroku nodded, taking a long sip of his cherry red punch. "Sango, do you still love me?"  
  
Sango was speechless. Did she? Or was she just attached to him because she had? She was sure at one time that she loved Sesshomaru but she could have been wrong about that, she wasn't sure.  
  
::: Did you ever have that dream where you're walking naked down the street? And everyone just stares. Did you ever feel so deep that you speak your mind and put others straight to sleep. You wonder if anybody cares. Sometimes I think I'm the only one who day turns out unlike it has begun and I feel bare naked, and I just can't take it. :::  
  
That was how she felt now. Did she, or didn't she?  
  
::: I know it's hard to hold it inside. It's days like these I run and hide when I feel bare naked and I just can't take it....cause I'm bare naked and I know life's what you make it wish I could float away to some other day. It's always a state of mind but I don't mind you. :::  
  
=== End Chapter Five ===  
  
Oh, cliffhanger. Please review!  
  
Songs:  
  
Wondering - good charlotte If you're gone - Matchbox 20 ChaCha Slide (Part II) You oughta know - Alanis Morissette Take me away - Fefe Dobson Pieces of me - Ashley Simpson Unsexy - Alanis Morissette Underneath it all - Shakira Objection - Shakira Bare naked - Jennifer Love Hewitt  
  
Well, please review! Just a couple more chapters to go... 


	6. From Authoress

Hey, you won't believe this but I'm wondering which couples I should end this with:  
  
Sesshomaru and Sango  
  
Or... Miroku and Sango?  
  
At first I planned on SessSan but now...I don't know whether I want to keep it that way so **PLEASE** review me and just say which is better.  
  
I'll update after five reviews seeing as this story can swing either way, so please, please review!!  
  
_-kurokage- _


	7. The Dance Part II

Thank-you, thank-you for your reviews!! I love you, guys! ((Hugs all reviewers and readers)) ((Backs up so you don't file charges))  
  
Alright, I got the whole story planned out but now I don't know whether to make this a really long story or keep it short and simple ending at the dance, if you wanna review with suggestions please do!  
  
===========================================  
  
::: Something inside the cards I know is right. Don't wanna live somebody else's life. This is what I wanna be, and this what I give to you because I get it free. She smiles while I do my time :::  
  
::: I could die for you, oh this life I chose. :::  
  
Her mouth went dry. Sango didn't know what to say or think. Did she love Miroku? It was true she still held feelings for him but love is made out of respect and she couldn't respect him for his womanizing ways and how fast he dropped her for Koharu.  
  
Breathing in deeply, she tried to will herself to be strong. Standing straight she looked him in the eye.  
  
::: Come on in and tell me where you wanna go. What it means to me to be with you alone. Come along and go, along with me. Wonder with me oh, it's all for free. I could die for you. What you wanna do? Oh this life I chose. :::  
  
"No, Miroku. I don't love you." She tried her best to sound strong and firm on her decision.  
  
He looked back down at her with confusion flashing in his eyes. "I could have sworn you would, Sango."  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku. Love takes ones person loving another person all the time and if you can't feel that for me, I don't feel it for you." She turned on her heels making her skirt give a giant twirl. Sango walked back to the stairs backstage to find Sesshomaru. She felt like the giant weight on her shoulders was gone and everything was simple again.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Sango called, looking for the tall boy with whitish hair. His head turned, his amber eyes searching the crowd for her. Sango pushed past people to get to him. She did love him; yes it was so obvious to her now.  
  
::Hope dangles on a string, like slow spinning redemption winding in, winding out. The shine of it has caught my eye. It roped me in so mesmerizing so hypnotizing. I am captivated. I am vindicated!:::  
  
She hurried up to him and was at his arm in a few seconds, staring up into his eyes. Did he feel the same? She didn't want to be negative and say he didn't, but it was the more obvious of the choice.  
  
He gave her slight lift of the corner of his lips, which looked a small bit like a smile. She gave him a smile. His eyes turned to watch the stage as they prepared to announce the winners.  
  
A balding man, the assistant principal for that matter, walked onto the stage from the other side, trying his best to get the kids who weren't supposed to be there back downstage. He took his place in front of a microphone and cleared his throat.  
  
"Welcome to..."  
  
"Blah, blah," Inuyasha said, an annoyed look on his face. Kagome elbowed him trying to make him quiet down.  
  
"I will be announcing the winners of this years Dance-A-Thon contest. As you know there are only three spots available. I award third place to Greg and Misaki!"  
  
The couple pushed their way through the crowd on the line and onto the stage accepting their small trophy and shaking his hands. They hugged each other and continued down the stage stairs to the floor.  
  
"Now for the second place." He held up no trophy however. "We have a tie for second and first. The dancers will be required to perform to one of our random songs to judge who gets first and second."  
  
Suddenly, Sango thought she felt someone squeeze her shoulder. Cautiously she looked over and saw Sesshomaru's clawed hand on her shoulder. He had a nervous expression on his face.  
  
"Sesshomaru and Sango." He shuffled through some pages. "Kagome and Inuyasha."  
  
Sango felt a not tie into her stomach. She was going to have to go against her best friend for a place in some stupid Dance-A-Thon. She wanted to make Sesshomaru happy, but also her friend...  
  
Just give it your all, she told herself as they stepped onto the stage with Kagome and Inuyasha. The assistant principal led Inuyasha and Kagome to the side of the stage and turned back to Sango and Sesshomaru instructing them to dance to whatever song played and give it their all.  
  
::: Can you leave me here alone now? I don't wanna hear you say that you know me, that I should be always doing what you say cause I'm trying to get through today. And there's one thing I know...:::  
  
So they danced. Sango realized it was a lot harder dancing this way just trying to fulfill the moves by moving as your heart felt it had to move. It reminded her of the first time she had danced with him. Inwardly she smiled.  
  
::I don't wanna think about you, don't wanna think about me. Don't wanna figure this out. I don't wanna think about you, or think about nothing. Don't wanna talk this one out. I won't let you bring me down cause I know I don't wanna think about you! :::  
  
The words to the song only inspired her more and soon she was twisting herself more and letting her body fly into place as she spun it and twisted into perfect positions that Sesshomaru was even having trouble keeping up with.  
  
::: Run away, run away. Running as fast as I can. Run away, run away. I'll never go back again. Run away, run away. Don't wanna think about you, think about me. Don't wanna figure this out. Don't wanna think about you, think about me. Don't wanna talk one out...:::  
  
He brought her over his elbow backwards. Sango felt herself losing balance. She was going to have to just trust him and fall into his arms, so she did. It felt so wonderful using him for all her support. Just being able to lean on him felt wonderful.  
  
He pulled her back up and held her hand as they took a deep bow. Sesshomaru was actually smiling and Sango felt better than she ever had.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got out to dance, but their bodies weren't in sync. They moved well, they spun perfectly but neither were feeling the music at all.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome took a bow, coming off the stage while the little short assistant principal ran off the stage to get the results from the judges.  
  
Feeling slightly brave, Sango reached over and took Sesshomaru's hand into hers smiling at the floor. He held her hand a small smile playing over his own lips. Was it love?  
  
======================================  
  
Well, thank-you again for all of your reviews! Please review me on this chapter and if you care I have another question/problem. Should I end it just after the dance or keep it going for more chapters.  
  
Please review!  
  
-kurokage- 


	8. A DramaticEnding?

Sorry guys. I really screwed up on that last chapter. Okay, I'm going to go back and reread it then explain a few things...I just don't want to read it. Ever fear your screw-ups? Happened to me once. ((Goes back and reads))  
  
All right, since I don't know where I messed up, except for including the songs...well, I'll just include the song.  
  
I could die for you- Red Hot Chili Peppers Vidicated- Dashboard Confessionals Don't Wanna Think About You- Simple Plan  
  
I know I shouldn't but...please read my other stories too. ((Darts away))  
  
Warning: None really, but hey it's in here! Maybe violence or language...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.  
  
======================================  
  
The card was raised once more into the air, the names of the winners on the backside of it away from the audience. Sango felt her heart catch in her throat as it was doing jumping jacks.  
  
"The second place winner of the Dance-A-Thon is..."  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Suddenly the middle of the ceiling came crashing down on top of several of the teenagers who happened to be standing in the middle of the room. They screamed but were cut short during their struggle to get out from under the giant block on top of them.  
  
"Oh my gods!!" Kagome cried putting her hands to her face. She turned away tears streaming out of her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling, his silver ears twitching. Sesshomaru was doing the same, his eyes locked on something.  
  
SLAM!!! Another group of unsuspecting teenagers who were too frightened to run were knocked sideways into the wall knocking down several decorations.  
  
The assistant principal stood on the stage, his mouth gaping open and red faced. Sango looked back up at the hole and around the room trying to find the monster that had disturbed their dance.  
  
Sesshomaru took off running through the curtains and onto the stage, leaping off and hitting the monster that stood in the center of the room, invisible.  
  
Kagome ran to Sango burying her head against Sango's shoulder. Sango put a hand to the back of her friend's head comfortingly.  
  
Watching his brother, Inuyasha's eyes darted sideways to the wall.  
  
"Watch out!!" He cried, diving for Sango and Kagome. The three of them landed at the bottom of the stairs. Inuyasha fell on top of Kagome and Sango landed on her face. She lifted her head watching the room spin dangerously.  
  
"Sango!!"  
  
"Sango!!"  
  
Where were all the voices coming from? She sat up on her knees. Her hands flew to her ears when another piece of ceiling was knocked away and more kids dangerously injured. Inuyasha jumped off of Kagome and ran to assist his older brother in the fight.  
  
"Gods..." Sango pleaded, shutting her eyes. She looked around for Kagome but couldn't find her. "Kagome...where are you?"  
  
"Inuyasha helped her outside, you come with me." Miroku was at Sango's side, holding her arm in his hand trying to tug her to stand up.  
  
"No!" She cried, jerking away and falling back.  
  
"You are hurt, what don't you get?" Miroku yelled, giving a glance back at the monsters that were invisible to everyone.  
  
"What are you...why can't we see...them?" She asked, holding her head to keep the room in one place.  
  
"I suppose only those with demon in their blood see it. Even Inuyasha, who is but half sees the beasts that have attacked us. Kouga, the wolf demon, is also trying to fight," Miroku informed her, taking her elbow again. He looked away.  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
The sound was everywhere. Sango felt like everything was moving in slow motion. She knew she had to get out of there but she couldn't move. Everything was so slow. Where was Miroku?  
  
Turning around she slowly made it to her feet. Walking in circles she finally found him. He had been hit in the last blow and was lying against a piece of remaining wall blood trickling down his forehead and into his eye.  
  
"Oh, Miroku..." Sango rushed to his side, but hearing a loud swipe she managed to duck downwards and escape another blow.  
  
She didn't see the giant piece heading toward her. Sango kneeled next to him pushing his face to the ground to try and protect him when she was hit behind from a large table. It smacked her on the side of the head and sent her flying face first into the side of the stage.  
  
"Sango!!" Sesshomaru cried, feeling his eyes begin to turn red. Angrily he turned to the demon baring his fangs at him. Sesshomaru turned into his dog demon form biting down on the demon with his fangs. It hissed and tried to knock him away.  
  
Inuyasha was having his own trouble with the demon he was fighting with now that had recently appeared shortly after the first one. It was swiping at the remaining teenagers.  
  
"Get out of here you idiots! Leave, leave!" He yelled at them baring his fangs also.  
  
Kagome sat outside crying loudly. She didn't know what to do! She couldn't fight, she couldn't defend herself and the one she loved was in there fighting to the death! She had to help somehow. Plus her best friend was inside probably hurt or maybe Miroku had gotten to her in time.  
  
Sango on the other hand felt the horrible pain in her shoulder and hip. She tried to move her arm to touch them but found she couldn't. It was pinned underneath the table that had hit her. She looked up to see a giant dog and bright flashing red lights. Slowly the world began to turn black until she could see nothing.  
  
"Iron reaver, soul stealer!!" Inuyasha threw the attack watching as it cut through the monster. He cocked his head back and gave a loud laugh, grinning wildly as it cut through the beast neck. "I won! Hah, I beat you to it!"  
  
Sesshomaru was busy trying to bite the neck of the demon while Kouga ran circles around its feet, distracting it.  
  
CRUNCH...  
  
Kouga barely dodged Inuyasha's dead demon as it fell to the ground. "You almost hit me with your prey dog boy!!"  
  
"Darn, I was hoping I wouldn't miss!" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
The monster stopping moving and looked around for the little blur that had been circling him at his feet. In other words, Kouga. Sesshomaru saw opportunity and dove for its neck ripping the whole of it out and spitting it out on top of the stage covering the assistant principal, who had long since fainted in fear, in the invisible blood and flesh of the demon.  
  
Inuyasha laughed again trying to show his older brother who had won first. Sesshomaru detransformed and ran for the human girl he found he had affection for.  
  
Sango lay against the stage, a table on her arm and blood on her cheek. He kneeled beside her and lay a clawed hand against her throat to check her pulse.  
  
"Please wake up..." He muttered, checking her wrist.  
  
::Oceans apart day after day and I slowly go insane. I hear your voice on the line but it doesn't stop the pain. If I see you next to never then how can we say forever? :::  
  
He moved the table and lifted her in his arms, putting her head against his chest. There was no pulse but it could be shock. If he could get her to wake up somehow...  
  
:::Wherever you go, whatever you do. I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks. I will be right here waiting for you. :::  
  
Inuyasha watched his older brother show...affection!? Inuyasha jumped down and watched as he held the girl to his heart trying to wake her up. Just seeing it made him feel the slightest bit mushy inside. That's when he thought of Kagome.  
  
The hanyou darted outside of the building in search of the girl he loved and he knew loved him. She was curled up in a ball in the bushes outside, tears streaked down her face.  
  
:::I took for granted all the times that I thought would last somehow. I hear the laughter, I taste the tears but I can't get near you now. Oh can't you see it baby? You've got me going crazy. :::  
  
"Sango please." Sesshomaru rocked her, his eyes showing sadness as he looked down at her closed eyes. He took part of his sleeve, ripped it with his teeth and dabbed at her face trying to remove the blood or find the cut that had drained her so badly.  
  
:::Wherever you go, whatever you do. I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks. I will be right here waiting for you. :::  
  
"Come on, you were the one who taught me to love. You can't leave me now. Wake up!" He roughly shook her in his arms, sending her head knocking sideways over and over again. She didn't wake up.  
  
His eyes began to feel strange. They slightly hurt, and were watering up very quickly. Was he crying? He reached his other hand up to his face and felt the teardrop come running down his cheek. At this moment that wasn't important. Sesshomaru rocked on his knees holding her even closer.  
  
:::I wonder how we can survive this romance. But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance. :::  
  
Kagome was awoken by Inuyasha gently. She smiled up at him. "I'm ready to go home," She whispered then woke up fully. "Where are Miroku and Sango??" Her voice was concerned.  
  
"They'll be fine. I'm going to take you home and come back for them." Without letting her protest he hoisted her into his arms bridal style and ran off to her house a few blocks down as fast as he could.  
  
:::Oh can't you see it baby? You've got me going crazy. Wherever you go, whatever you do. I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks. I will be right here waiting for you...:::  
  
Sesshomaru felt an urge to...to...well, he didn't know what the urge was but he had to do something different to wake her. How long had she not been breathing? Thirty seconds? Forty seconds?  
  
Then he knew what he had...wanted to do.  
  
Leaning down Sesshomaru slowly allowed his face to get close to hers, then pressed his lips against Sango's. His tears rolled onto her cheeks. He pulled back and examined her, slightly in shock at what he had done.  
  
::: Waiting for you... :::  
  
She didn't move.  
  
======================================  
  
Well, hope you liked it. I couldn't decide whether I wanted Sesshomaru and Sango to win cause that is so predictable. Review me please and I'll write what I have planned!  
  
You will be surprised, believe me. I decided to prolong it a few more chapters.  
  
Song: Richard Marx- Right Here Waiting  
  
I love that song, it's so beautiful and I thought it fit that part of the story perfectly, you know with the waiting...((Sees if anyone gets it...))  
  
Okay, PLEASE review and I'll write more like I said before so...R&R, prease. 


	9. Awakening and Intrusion

Okay, I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much for all of your reviews!! The majority is definitely Sesshomaru and Sango but you never know. ((Evil cackle))  
  
Also, for those who asked I think I'm going to make it Sango Sesshomaru. Any objections?  
  
Y'all are my new best friends!! ((Everyone backs away))  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own...well...why is this so hard to say? I do not own Inuyasha. ((Tear))  
  
===========================================  
  
Why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she alive?  
  
Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at her carefully. "Sango? Please wake up. Please." He was begging for a human to come alive? What was wrong with him?  
  
During the whole proceedings Miroku had been watching as Sesshomaru tried to bring her to life. ((Wouldn't that be so fitting to have Bring Me To Life by Evanescence? (Laughs)) Could it be possible this demon was very much in love with his Sango? And what if she did indeed love him back? It was true she didn't love him anymore. He had seen it in her eyes and she had no clue how badly he wished he could be the one to change all that.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
::: Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. So make the best of this task known as life. It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable but in the end is right. I hope you had the time of your life. :::  
  
Inuyasha dropped Kagome onto her bed, feeling of her forehead. She pushed his hand away calling out for Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to go get them. Bring them here. I don't care," Kagome cried, pushing him back. Startled by her actions, Inuyasha fell back.  
  
Getting up he brushed off his dusty clothes. Sango might not be alive; she wasn't when he was last there. He could smell it. He would get Miroku first, his brother apparently wanted to handle her.  
  
::: Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep. This air is blessed you share with me. This night is wild, so come and dull these hearts they rest from self-control. Your legs are smooth as they graze mine. We're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all. :::  
  
"Wake up. Wake up." He couldn't stop saying it. When was she going to sit up and blink? When?  
  
Leaning down close to her to check her breathing he felt the same urge he had only this time it was more...more of a feeling. Not just an impulse but also a feeling that he had to kiss her. He had to because he loved her. Loved her? A human.  
  
::: My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me, so I die happy? My heart is yours to fill or burst. To break or burry, or wear as jewelry. Whichever you prefer. :::  
  
He felt his lips against hers once more only different. It was like lightning shooting off in between them. It didn't hurt, just felt...well, good to him. Like he belonged in that spot.  
  
He held it. Didn't move, just stayed there letting his hair curtain her.  
  
::: You kissed me like you meant it...and I knew that you meant it. That you meant it, that you meant it! :::  
  
"Mm..." Sango could feel something strange but yet she couldn't feel it. She couldn't bring herself back. What seemed to be so wrong with her? It was as if she was stuck in a spot where she couldn't move but could breathe even with all this pressure. The world was white except for...Sesshomaru?  
  
"Sess-..." She managed to get out before he pulled his lips back from hers, breathing heavily. Reaching up she put a hand to his cheek. She was back, she was here to stay!  
  
"Sango..." He tried to regain all the decency he had before he had kissed her.  
  
"No, it's okay. You...saved me." She felt tears streaming down her cheeks and the feel of someone else's tears. With her hand on his face she felt his own tears. Smiling, she slowly sat up but found she couldn't.  
  
"Your arm...it's broken." Sesshomaru noted this, looking around before scooping her into his arms and jumping through the ceiling. Sango screamed but held onto his neck, pressing herself against him.  
  
Inuyasha returned to the scene a few seconds later to find Miroku with his head turned sideways, looking at the wall.  
  
::: Only when I stop to think about it...I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? :::  
  
"Inuyasha, I was a complete idiot! I never told her anything good about herself. I just always laid it on Koharu."  
  
Inuyasha had to agree. "Yes, you were quite the idiot."  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha." Miroku struggled to sit up. Finally he made it to his knees and began to stand.  
  
"Kagome was worried about the both of you. You have to come with me and comfort her before she gives herself a heart attack...and me." Inuyasha gave a small smile but it quickly dropped when he saw the look on Miroku's face.  
  
::: I hate everything about you, why do I love you? You hate everything about me, why do you love me? :::  
  
"Come on Miroku, you weren't that much of an ass sometimes," He offered, thinking about how indeed he believed Miroku had been.  
  
"Don't comfort me, Inuyasha. I know I was."  
  
"You're right you were, you stupid monk." Inuyasha turned and left to go back to Kagome and tell her what happened.  
  
Miroku slowly looked around the destroyed building then saw the assistant principal laying on his back, fainted from fear. Miroku climbed onto the stage and plucked the little piece of paper from the fat man's hand reading over it. He dropped it to the ground and left to go home.  
  
Sesshomaru and Sango.  
  
((You don't know how badly I want to leave a cliffy right there!))  
  
::: Hope, dangles on a string like slow spinning redemption winding in, winding out. The shine of it has caught my eye. And roped me in so mesmerizing, so hypnotizing. :::  
  
"Sesshomaru, no. You don't have to..." Sango told him, leaning her face away from the medicine he had in his hand.  
  
"Calm down, the taste is only for a moment. You need it." Sesshomaru said, holding a spoonful of chalky mixture that was the same pigment as spoiled milk.  
  
"It's not that. You don't have to feed me. I am not a child," Sango pointed out.  
  
To say the truth, he wanted to do this for her. He wanted to take care of her and be by her side in her time of need, even when he wasn't. He wanted to be hers...but he would never tell her that.  
  
"You are too weak. Lay down and quit complaining." He reached forward and held her down by her shoulder.  
  
Sango cried out, surprised by his strength but soon found herself twisting away from the taste of that stuff! "What was that?" she cried, swallowing. It was thick and slowly leaked down her throat.  
  
"A mixture used by mainly demons."  
  
"Demons..." What was it she had seen before? She knew something about him that he never let out. Come on Sango, she thought. It should be so simple.  
  
Sesshomaru watched her closely, releasing her shoulder and waiting for her to fall into a deep sleep. Slowly she did, in his bed. Her mind became hazy and slowly she melted into her own world, in her mind.  
  
He stayed awake that night watching her sleep, watching her chest rise and fall. Just staring at her and he couldn't help but think what a beautiful creature she was when she slept.  
  
Shaking his head he stood up, checking the clock. He had watched her for an hour! Sesshomaru retired to the sofa he had in the living room for the night.  
  
Sango woke up to find herself in a strange room, in a strange bed. Then the whole night came back to her and she went to grab at her arm. It was healed! The potion he had given her...  
  
Jumping up from the bed she walked into the living room only to find a note on the couch:  
  
InuYasha called.  
  
Your group is meeting at the front of the high school.  
  
It has been shut down for repairs.  
  
I am out. Do not worry.  
  
-Sesshomaru-  
  
Sango found that she was slightly sad that he wouldn't be there with her. She brushed out her hair with a comb she found and pulled it back. Her clothes were dirty so she found herself heading back to her own house. Once inside she grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt she found on her bed; on her bed? She hadn't put any clothes on her bed, or taken these out.  
  
Her head jerked out trying to figure out who had been in her house. Sango walked through the bedroom peering into the closet and bathroom. Down the hallway and into Kohaku's old-room.  
  
The whole room was clear of anyone being in here. Quickly she hurried to her bedroom to change and headed out.  
  
=====================================  
  
Alright, so it wasn't as long as I had planned but you know how it is.  
  
Here are the songs I used...though I've probably used some of them already.  
  
Hands Down – Dashboard Confessionals  
  
Green Day – Time of your life  
  
Three Days Grace – I hate everything about you  
  
Vindicated – Dashboard Confessionals  
  
Please R & R!! In other words, read and review please! 


	10. Intrusion Of the Mind

Here's chap ten. Big cliffy, so prepare yourself now. Please review, I'll write more at sixty reviews...I'm only six away so definitely review.

Thank you.

==========================================

Sango made it to her doorstep before she was stopped by a voice inside her head. It reminded her to grab her purse. She started back into the room looking for it. Under the couches, under the table but to no avail; where was her purse?

The voice was speaking again...

Sango followed it and found herself in Kohaku's bedroom. Being in here brought back so many of her painful memories she locked deep inside of her head. Turning around she saw her purse...sitting on his empty dresser?

Reaching out she quickly snatched it away, scared to know the reason why it was here now. Panic raced across her. She had to get out of this apartment! Sango ran out of Kohaku's room and down the steps to the front door.

"Sango."

She froze. Why hadn't she just left earlier instead of listening to her mind? Listening to her mind? She was going nuts! It had to have something to do with that potion Sesshomaru had given to her but why would Sesshomaru do this to her? He loved her...didn't he?

"Turn around, Sango."

She couldn't even if she had wanted. Even if this person had pointed a gun to her temple and demanded of her she could not turn around.

A firm hand was on her shoulder now slowly spinning her around to face him. Her eyes shut tightly, she thought she had an idea of who that voice belonged to, but why would he want to hurt her like this?

--- In front of the High School ---

"Where is she?" Kagome cried, throwing her hands into the air. She had been looking forward to seeing her friend so badly.

"Feh." Inuyasha said, looking up and sniffing the air but all he could smell was the smell of destruction from the monster that had destroyed the high school building. The only good thing that had come out of that was school being out for five or six days; not long enough of a vacation for him.

"Inuyasha! We have to find them!" Kagome said louder this time, turning and throwing her hands high into the air, upset.

"I don't know what we're supposed to do Kagome. I don't know where they are." He said calmly. If Kagome was going to be the one freaking out so badly, he had to be the one who wasn't...but he was on the inside.

"Please go find them."

"No! They'll get here, just calm down."

"It isn't like Miroku to keep us waiting." Kagome pointed out.

"It isn't like Sango either, but Sesshomaru did have her...last." He pointed out, his face suddenly becoming paler and paler.

"How much do you trust Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Not near enough," Kagome said, putting her hands on his shoulders and preparing to let him fly off into the distance. He bent his knees downward, reading to start bounding off to Sesshomaru's apartment.

The bastard, Inuyasha thought, taking off running.

--- Somewhere else ---

"You have it?"

"Yes."

"Show me."

The white haired full demon dropped a red vile into the palm of another man dressed in dark robes and an oversized coat that looked like it could fit about six or eight guns into the pockets.

"Enough?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru took off running back to his home.

=========================================

I'll write more at 60 reviews.

-kurokage-


	11. A Different View Of Him

Thank you for all your reviews. I got to sixty. I was feeling low and needed some reviews, they make me feel so much better. That's what you get when reading fanfiction is your life. ((Sparkle, sparkle)) Anyways, read on. I know that it might be confusing but I have my idea!

Please review if you want.

=======================================

Fear clutched her mind but slowly she found it possible to breathe if she just let her mind wander to the situation, only thinking about where she was now and not what had happened or how panicked she felt.

It was just an image. It was not real.

Kohaku stood with his hair falling in his face, a hand planted firmly on her shoulder. He was standing on the ground in front of her in his favorite red t-shirt and dirty jeans. The same sneakers he was in...the same sneakers he had died in.

Sango's eyes glistened over with tears and she felt them streaming down her cheeks. Kohaku was dead, he was not here in front of her. He had died so long ago in that horrible accident. He had been the one knocked in half, blood covering every inch of him. Sango had seen it, she had had to verify that it was indeed her younger brother.

The hardest night of her life, that had been. Miroku had been there to hold her close and tell her that it would all be okay. He told her that Kohaku was going to be the happiest kid in the world because he could be somewhere were there was no more pain. Miroku had told her to be happy for Kohaku.

She had been happy.

"Sango." He said it again. Sango slowly opened her eyes seeing no scratches on him. He looked just like he had the day he had died, right before he had went out with their parents...

--- Flashback ---

"Sango! I'm going riding with Mom and Dad!" His voice was full of cheer as he tied the shoelaces on his brand new shoes. Those sneakers were red and white, and he was indeed very proud of them. Sango's family didn't ever have much money and new sneakers were the best thing ever to a ten year old boy.

"Okay, but don't give them too much trouble," Sango joked, tussling his hair playfully.

Kohaku laughed and jumped up from the chair he was sitting in, turning around and around showing himself off to her.

"Do I look okay, Sissy?" Kohaku asked.

"Of course you do! You look just so cute all the girls are going to be all over you, little brother." Sango was proud of him.

He blushed and made a face. "I don't like girls."

Sighing happily she had turned away. He was at the age where girls were gross and he wanted nothing to do with them.

--- End Flashback ---

All these memories were so painful now. She had put them away never to release them because of the pain they brought her. Her stomach gave a lurch at the sight of her little brother. The smile was gone from his face as he looked up at her.

"Why did you let me go?"

"I..." Sango began. He had wanted to go so badly that day. He was so excited to get to go driving in a car with Mom and Dad who had never, never had a car before! The only time he had ridden in one was with his buddies from school.

"You don't love me."

"Yes I do!" She choked on her tears. Of course she loved him. He was her little brother; the same one she had cried river and river over when she found he was in the accident.

"Just like Miroku."

Sango's eyes widened.

--- Flashback ---

"Sango."

She looked up to see Miroku coming towards her. He had his white shirt on and normal jeans. He had looked so handsome that night, if only she wasn't so sad.

"Sango, are you alright?"

Shaking her head she turned away so he wouldn't see her tears as they fell down her face.

"He's in a better place Sango."

"No, a better place would be here with me!" Her voice cracked, showing how fearful she was not to have her little brother around anymore. Kohaku was her life and now he was gone.

"You are being selfish. He is in a world with no pain. He can think of you and wait until you join him." An arm found it's way around Sango's shoulder along with his comforting words.

She just sniffed deeply, more tears forming.

"Your parents are with him. They're better off now."

"I know..." She muttered, gazing at the water and seeing their reflection. Very slowly she leaned into his shoulder as he eased it against her.

--- End Flashback ---

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked, putting a hand to her mouth in fear and to wipe away a tear.

"I love you." Kohaku's voice changed slowly and gradually to that of an older boy. It was Miroku's voice now she was hearing.

"...Miroku!" Sango cried, her eyes widening as she looked at the form of her brother.

The form of her younger brother began to swiftly change, growing taller as the shoulders widened and legs shown more muscles. The clothes changed colors and came to fit the size of the body they were on. It was Miroku she was seeing now.

"Sango, I'm sorry. I had to let you know how badly you hurt me..." Quietly he put a hand to her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Sango snarled, anger controlling every ounce of pain she just had just felt. How dare he pretend to be the one person she would always trust and love! The one person who she wished more than anything she could have back!

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head low the strands of black haired bang falling over his face.

"How did you do that, Miroku?" Sango asked, looking at him questionably to see if this was a trick of the eye.

"I master in all techniques of the spirit, Sango. I thought you knew that. I can control the form and shape of any creature that has passed from this planet." His voice was cold and even.

"Who are you? You aren't Miroku!" Was her mind playing tricks on her? What was all this?

Panic was again racing through her. Sango turned for the door her hand on the knob when she felt Miroku's grip around her wrist. He tightened and pulled her back into him.

"Why do you love that...Sesshomaru? I am better than him. I comfort you, I am there for you. I remember you and I will always be here for you!" Miroku cried, looking deep into her eyes almost as if searching for the reasons.

"You leave me for any beautiful woman you see Miroku! You are a lecher. That is something I will not accept from you." She willed her voice to stay even but it quavered.

Miroku said nothing. What she had just said...it was true. He was a lecher. But that didn't mean he couldn't have what he wanted...and he wanted her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ------

Inuyasha and Kagome reached Sesshomaru's house quickly but not quickly enough. The demon lord stood rooted to the spot staring at the two and they demanded entrance.

"We know Sango is there!"

"She is not here," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Yes she is," Kagome cried, throwing her fist at her side angrily. She was again on the verge of tears.

"No, she is not."

"Where is she then, bastard?" Inuyasha yelled, fury crossing over.

"I left her a note telling her to go to the high school with you." The same calmness he always kept...

"Ah! Just tell us where she really is! What did you do to her last night? Is she alright?" Kagome cried, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"She is fine. I gave her medicine. I put her to bed."

"You didn't touch her did you?" Inuyasha said, putting an arm around Kagome's shoulders in comfort.

"Of course not. What do you take me for?" He asked, turning his eyes on Inuyasha a little flicker of anger zipping across them.

"What kind of medicine?" Kagome spoke, having to take a Health class in school was teaching her more about the right kind of medicine to give a person and she wasn't sure that Sesshomaru's medicine would be the best kind to give Sango.

"She was in pain with broken and shattered bones. I gave her my medicine."

Kagome was confused but immediately Inuyasha knew. "You gave her..."

It dawned on him. Maybe Sesshomaru really did care. He sold 'his medicine' on the street corners and alleyways in the darkest part of town for quite a price. It would heal the dead almost. Inuyasha could feel his stupidity leaking away.

"What is that? What kind of medicine? You...you!" Kagome yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sesshomaru who looked at her with disgust. He was tiring of their questioning and hoping Inuyasha would stop his woman from talking.

Inuyasha put a hand to Kagome's shoulder. "No," he said. "If Sango has gone missing...IF I am saying," he said quickly, noticing the scared look that crossed over Kagome's face. "She probably is at home just changing or washing her hair or something you females do."

Kagome nodded wiping tears from her face.

"But if I find out you're lying I'll-" Inuyasha began.

"You'll what, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked challengingly, putting an emphasis on the word 'little.'

Turning Inuyasha leaned forward so Kagome could climb onto his back. She did so, waiting for him to take off.

Sesshomaru watched them run, allowing worries for Sango to stretch across his face. His eyebrows deepened and he crouched low taking off in a direct run for her house hoping to beat the hanyou there.

=========================================

Yep, that's my story. Sorry for any typos, I got a new keyboard and it's kind of being sticky right now. ((Picks at keys))

Please review. I know the plot might be a little too thick and hard to understand but feel free to post questions in your reviews and I'll answer them.

Review me please.


	12. The Resolution

Okay, here's my newest chapter. Read on, read on!  
  
======== ========== ============= =  
  
:: I let go, there is no one who gets me like you do. You are my only, my only one. ::  
  
After running as fast as he could Sesshomaru made it to Sango's house a few seconds before Inuyasha came closing in. He allowed Kagome to drop from his back and walked up to the door, giving it a sharp kick with his foot. It crashed to the floor. Sesshomaru walked in looking around for Sango who was no where to be found.  
  
"Sango?" he called.  
  
"Sango! It's Kagome, please scream or say something!" Kagome yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air then paused a moment, shock slowly coming over him. "I smell Miroku and…death." He sniffed again as if to make sure what he smelt was right.  
  
"It's not death…" Sesshomaru paused, sniffing invisibly. "It just smells like a spirit was upset or disturbed. Come on." He led the way up the steps to the top bedrooms. There were only four doors and all were closed.  
  
"Let's separate," Kagome suggested, knowing full well that she didn't want to.  
  
"Do you really think that is safe?" asked Inuyasha with a hand on his hip, his face narrowed in annoyance.  
  
"I don't know!" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
Quickly, Sesshomaru slapped a firm hand over Kagome's mouth, his eyes darting around the upstairs as he searched for the noise he had just heard. "Sango…" he said and turned quickly to the second door on their left, thrusting it open.  
  
Sango lay on the bed, her head in her crossed arms. She was crying, and kept her face downward. She didn't even look up when the door opened.  
  
Kagome pushed through and stared at her best friend. "Sango, are you alright?" She felt her own tears drop down her face from happiness at finally knowing she was all right.  
  
Miroku stirred at the foot of the bed on the ground. He reached up and touched his head gingerly wondering what happened. He only remembered being at his own home and looking in the mirror to prepare to see Koharu at the high school when a bright flash happened and then…then he supposed he was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Miroku?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. He reached down and helped his friend up while Kagome comforted Sango.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked, patting her friend's shoulder. She looked from Miroku to Sango.  
  
"Miroku was possessed," Sango said quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes as she sat up and looked at all of them on her knees.  
  
"Possessed? By who?" Inuyasha said in disbelief.  
  
"Naraku." Sango said even quieter more memories coming back to her. Why did this have to come to her now? Everything had been going so well with school, with Sesshomaru and with dancing. It seemed impossible it was only last night she was on stage dancing with him…and now she had no clue what was happening.  
  
"Explain," Kagome said firmly looking Miroku and Sango in the eyes.  
  
"I don't remember a thing." Miroku mentioned, rubbing his head. He stood to collect some Tylenol.  
  
"Well, I came home and…" She began to tell the whole story to them, not leaving out one bit of clues as to who it was. "Then Miroku pulled me upstairs…well, the fake Miroku pulled me upstairs and demanded I open Kohaku's door. I couldn't do it so I tried to talk to him like he was the Miroku I knew. That's about the time he began to transform into what I soon saw as…Naraku."  
  
"Naraku." The name resounded through out the room, everyone having lost something or someone to his hands.  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the wall, not knowing what to do or to say. Miroku stood, looking down at the floor. He was ashamed he had been taken over so easily. Sango was still trying to dry her eyes but no amount of wiping could take the tears they kept crying away. Kagome kept patting her back in a friendly manner, telling her it would all be fine but deep down inside, she knew it wouldn't.  
  
--- Two Weeks Later ---  
  
"This has been quite the month, has it not Kagome?" Sango asked, dropping her books into her locker and spinning the combination.  
  
"How right you are." Kagome said, doing the same and plucking out her History book.  
  
"I hate history!" Sango whined, turning away and giving a glare towards the classroom door.  
  
Kagome smiled and searched the hallways for Inuyasha, her new boyfriend. Ever since the accident during the building he had found out just how much he cared for her and didn't want to lose her like he almost had.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku and Inuyasha were at the other end of the hall. Miroku had his arm around the shoulders of Koharu. She was pale white yet again but her eyes seemed more vivid today. He led her over to them.  
  
Sango ignored her jealous feelings toward Koharu and Miroku. After all, she had something better…  
  
--- In History Class ---  
  
Sango sat down, not turning toward Kagome who was already trying to finish last nights homework before it was taken up. Sango turned around, smiling at the demon who sat behind her.  
  
He gave her a smile.  
  
They had been with each other since the night she was found crying. Sango had also began to feel weird changes since them, starting with all her wounds. Why had they healed so easily?  
  
--- Flashback ---  
  
"You're turning into…one like me." Sesshomaru calmly looked through her window, staring out onto the street and watching the rest of her friends leave.  
  
"One like you? A…A demon?" Sango asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes."  
  
--- End Flashback ---  
  
That explained all her terrible wounds healing so quickly almost as if she had demon blood in her. 'His medicine' was indeed a mixture concoction straight from his blood that sold for a very high price on the market. It was easy to tell why…a prolonged life and immediate healing?  
  
Sango sighed happily. She was his, and he was hers. They lived in the same house together…his. Her house was just too painful to stay in anymore. She wasn't sure how she had done it before.  
  
::: I will be right here waiting for you. :::  
  
========================================  
  
((Dashes around at lightning speed))  
  
Okay, I gave it a fair ending I think and I hope I answered any questions through the story. Please review if you have questions or if you liked the story. If you didn't….((Sweat drop)) You can review anyway, I don't mind.  
  
So, that's the ending. Right. Right.  
  
R & R or something like that…  
  
((Grin)) I do have another story coming up too though. 


End file.
